somniumfilesfandomcom-20200213-history
PSYNCIN' IN THE CAPTaiN
PSYNCIN' IN THE CAPTaiN is a dreamworld featured in ''AI: The Somnium Files''. It is a Somnium world created from Kaname Date's dream by the Psync Machine. Mizuki Okiura assisted ABIS in Psyncing with Date to wake him up from his comatose state. History TBA Mental Locks Mental Lock #1 Memories of stew. TBA Mental Lock #2 Memories of school. TBA Mental Lock #3 Memories of gifts. TBA Mental Lock #4 Memories of the bed. TBA Mental Lock #5 My true feelings... TBA Objects of Interest This particular Somnium is divided into 9 Curtain Positions within the Date Household, where each change of the curtains allow the light to color in different objects in the room, allowing them to be interacted with by the player. Based on the first choice with the Stew, all of the following choices from 2nd Position onwards can potentially receive 10 extra seconds on their counter. At the very end of this segment, the player is taken from the Date Household '''to '''A Dark Place, where the final set of choices can be found. Date Household This action proceeds to the 2nd Curtain Position, and unlocks Mental Lock #1. This action ALSO adds 10 extra seconds to all the choices from this point onward. |- | Taste |18s | | This action proceeds to the 2nd Curtain Position, and unlocks Mental Lock #1. |- | Smell |12s | | |- ! width="20%" | Police ID | colspan="4" |Date's police ID, his license as a police officer to work with law enforcement. It lies resting on his desk. |- | rowspan="3" |2nd Position | Throw It! |24s 34s | | This action proceeds to the 3rd Curtain Position. |- | Hold it Up |6s 16s | | |- | Look |18s 28s | | |- ! width="20%" | Trash Can | colspan="4" |The resident yellow trash can. It rests next to the desk and a filing cabinet, filled with various papers and documents. |- | rowspan="3" |3rd Position | Toss Something |24s 34s | | |- | Smell |6s 16s | | |- | Look Closer |12s 22s | | This action proceeds to the 4th Curtain Position, and unlocks Mental Lock #2. |- ! width="20%" | Computer | colspan="4" |Date's computer, resting on top of his desk. |- | rowspan="3" |2nd-5th Position | Throw It! |12s 22s | | |- | Hit It! |24s 34s | | |- | Turn On |36s 46s | | |- ! width="20%" | Corkboard | colspan="4" |Date's corkboard, placed atop the desk. It contains various notes and images of the Cyclops Serial Killings, both the New and the Old. |- | rowspan="2" |2nd-5th Position | This Note... |12s 22s | | |- | This Picture... |6s 16s | | |- ! width="20%" | Left Speaker | colspan="4" |The left speaker for Date's audio system. The insides are hollowed out, only containing the bare minimum to make the speaker work. |- | rowspan="3" |4th Position | Hit It! |12s 22s | | |- | Lift |6s 16s | | |- | Listen |24s 34s | | This action proceeds to the 5th Curtain Position. |- ! width="20%" | Right Speaker | colspan="4" |The right speaker for Date's audio system. Adorabbit rests on top of the speaker, as it's placed next to Mizuki's bed. |- | rowspan="3" |5th Position | Lift |6s 16s | | |- | Kick |24s 34s | | |- | Listen |6s 16s | | |- ! width="20%" | Audio Deck | colspan="4" |A shelf placed between the two speakers. On it is the main Audio equipment, as well as an assortment of different record CDs. |- | rowspan="3" |4th-5th Position | Lift |18s 28s | | |- | This CD... |12s 22s | | |- | Listen to Music |30s 40s | | |- ! width="20%" | Adorabbit | colspan="4" |Mizuki's favorite mascot plushie. She keeps it lying on top of the right speaker, which is set next to her bed. |- | rowspan="3" |5th Position | Throw It! |12s 22s | | |- | Hug |24s 34s | | |- | Ugly... |66s 76s |2x | This action proceeds to the 6th Curtain Position, and unlocks Mental Lock #3. |- ! width="20%" | Bed | colspan="4" |The bed where Mizuki sleeps. Date used to sleep there, but eventually Mizuki took over it. |- | rowspan="3" |6th-7th Position | Lift |12s 22s | | |- | Sleep |54s 64s | | |- | Smell |6s 16s | | |- ! width="20%" | Door | colspan="4" |The door leading out of the room. It leads into a short hallway that connects to a bathroom and the actual exit of the apartment. |- | rowspan="3" |6th Position | Tackle! |12s 22s | | |- | Open |12s 22s | | |- | Knock |42s 52s | | This action proceeds to the 7th Curtain Position. |- ! width="20%" | My Chair | colspan="4" |Mizuki's chair, placed adjacent to the sofa, with the low table in front of it. Mizuki always rests on this chair, while Date uses the sofa. |- | rowspan="3" |5th & 7th Position | Lift |12s 22s | | |- | Sit |54s 64s | | |- | Look |6s 16s | | |- ! width="20%" | Date's Sofa | colspan="4" |The three-seater sofa, which also doubles as Date's bed at night. |- | rowspan="3" |7th Position | Lift |18s 28s | | |- | Sit |12s 22s | | |- | Sleep |60s 70s | | This action proceeds to the 8th Curtain Position, and unlocks Mental Lock #4. |- ! width="20%" | Fridge | colspan="4" |Date and Mizuki's fridge. While normally used for food, Mizuki also stores her clione that she breeds in there. |- | rowspan="3" |8th-9th Position | Lift |66s 76s | | |- | Get in |6s 16s | | |- | Open |6s 16s | | |- ! width="20%" | Pot | colspan="4" |A pot on the counter, placed on top of the inactive stove. There's stew inside the pot. |- |Select Lift on the Fridge | | | | This action gives you the achievement "A...Do...Rab...Bit..." |- ! width="20%" | Date's Coat | colspan="4" |Date's coat, among a clothing rack where more of Date's coats, and Mizuki's clothes too, are hanging. |- | rowspan="3" |8th Position | I'm Not Wearing That! |12s 22s | | |- | Kick |30s 40s | | This action proceeds to the 9th Curtain Position. |- | Smell |18s 28s | | |- ! width="20%" | Backpack | colspan="4" |Mizuki's elementary school bag, which she takes to school every day. Like most elementary school backpacks, it's a bright red bag, large in size for a small child. It has a char hanging off the side. |- | rowspan="3" |9th Position | Throw It! |30s 40s | | |- | This Charm... |48s 58s | | This action takes Mizuki to the Dark Place. |- | Look |18s 28s | | |} A Dark Place |- |x6 | |- |x9 | This action unlocks Mental Lock #5, awakening Date from his dream! |- ! width="20%" | Mom and Daddy | colspan="4" |Renju Okiura and Shoko Nadami, Mizuki's parents, standing to one end of the dark place. The two stand before her as a choice of where to go, despite the fact that both of them are deceased in the real world. |- | rowspan="2" |A Dark Place |Daddy! |11s 1s |1/9 1/6 | This action causes an Instant Game Over. |- | Mom! |11s 1s |1/9 1/6 | This action causes an Instant Game Over. |} Hidden Item * The hidden item is on top of the Right Speaker, the same spot where Adorabbit rests, but in order for it to appear, various steps must be taken. First you must select "Lift" on the Fridge, available in the 8th and 9th Curtain Position. Then, interact with the Pot, which rests right next to the fridge, and becomes available after the last choice. There will be four options which are all the same: "Turn Up..." Doing so will net you the achievement "A...Do...Rab...Bit..." and will give you access to the Hidden Item on top of the Right Speaker. Trivia * This Somnium shares a similar trait to SINKIN' IN THE BRaiN, the first Somnium from Kaname Date, in that his world is tinted in a black-and-white color and is intangible, except for the spots where light touches. * This Somnium is the only known Somnium in which the time each choice takes up changes based on a previous decision. In this case, every choice receives an increase of 10 seconds if you choose "Leave it..." on the Stew, with the exception of Mom and Daddy, for which the choices get a decrease ''of 10 seconds instead. * Date's '''Corkboard' contains small references to the rest of the game's story. It features a collection of images from Bloom Park and the Harbor Warehouse District, as well as the Ice-Cutting Machine found in Okiura Fishery Cold Storage Warehouse. ** The picture that Mizuki can observe is labeled Akikawa Valley. Akikawa Valley is the location in which the bodies of the Original Cyclops Serial Killing victims were found. ** The note that Mizuki reads contains the world "Cyclops," which she misreads as "Sai Rop" due to Date's handwriting. The Cyclops refers to either the original Cyclops killer from 6 years ago or the copycat killer for which the game follows. * The CD that Mizuki finds in the Audio Deck, titled "LUE 42, the answer to the ultimate question," is a reference to The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, a comedy science fiction series. In the series, certain characters search for "The Answer to the Ultimate Question of L'ife, The '''U'niverse, and 'E'verything," to which they eventually find out that the Answer is the number '''42. * When examining either the Fridge or the Pot, the player may note the bottles lined up at the back of the counter. The paper wrapped around some of those bottles contains the face of This Man, an urban legend about a mysterious man who appears inside the dreams of many different people. This Man is present and directly referenced in "PSYNCIN' IN THE MaiN: 1" and "PSYNCIN' IN THE MaiN: 2," while in PSYINCIN' IN THE CAPTaiN he remains a small cameo in the background. * The actions "Ugly..." for Adorabbit, "Lift" for the Fridge, and "Turn Up..." for the Pot all take up 66 seconds to choose them (if you drank from the stew). All three choices have a connection to Adorabbit and its occultic achievement, and the 66 seconds used on each choice is a reference to 666, the "number of the Beast," associated with the Devil himself. * Since the Dark Place only has 3 options to choose from at any moment, and the two choices at Mom and Daddy are instant Game Overs, the player must burn through a x3 TIMIE and a x6 TIMIE in order to reach the final Mental Lock. This means that: ** If you ate the stew, the player is forced to burn through a minimum of 108 seconds in the last segment of the level, plus another 12 seconds for which any regular TIMIE can be applied. This means that, before reaching the Dark Place, the player must have over 38 or so seconds left in order to clear the Somnium, and over 110 seconds or so left in order to unlock the Gallery piece. ** If you didn't eat the stew, the player is forced to burn through a minimum of 198 seconds in the last segment of the level, plus another 22 seconds for which any regular TIMIE can be applied. This means that, before reaching the Dark Place, the player must have over 70 or so seconds left in order to clear the Somnium, and over 202 seconds or so left in order to unlock the Gallery piece. It may as well be impossible to obtain the gallery through this route, due to the amount of time added in the entire Somnium, and the types of TIMIE that can be located as you explore. Category:Somnia